Imperfecta Amistad
by MittaM
Summary: Emma & Regina. Extraña, agotadora e insoportable amistad, pero es la única que tenemos.
1. Cap I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

OUAT tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón ya que, en su definición mas simple, es un fanfiction y, aunque muchos la definen así de forma despectiva, para mí es un reflejo de lo entretenido de usar personajes de diversas fuentes, crear situaciones nuevas y divertirse con el resultado, no importa que tan bueno o malo sea. Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de OUAT y no hay mejor tiempo como el ahora.

Algo por lo que daría lo que fuera es un capitulo en el que Emma y Regina salieran y hablaran como amigas por un día completo. Nada de drama, solo diversión dejando que sus personalidades actúen por sí mismas. No puedo ser la única persona que, cuando Emma actúa graciosa y amable, la ve completamente adorable e hilarante. De igual forma la poca paciencia y comentarios cortantes de Regina son lo máximo. Por eso no me pareció extraño escribir a Emma de esta forma pues, aunque tiene tanto encima y ha pasado tanto trabajo en esta vida, es realmente dulce y gentil cuando es necesario. Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y ojala a alguien más le agrade.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Imperfecta Amistad**

 **I**

El timbre de la puerta sonó por todo el interior de la casa hasta llegar a la oficina donde Regina se encontraba, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y la mirada perdida. Pestañó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad, y vio lo tarde que era en el reloj de su escritorio. Gruñó con enfado y se llevó las manos al rostro, esperando que quien estaba en la entrada de su casa tomara la indirecta y se fuese. Un segundo timbrar le recordó, no solo quien estaba buscándola, sino la nula oportunidad que tenia de escaparse de ella.

Se levantó y caminó en dirección a la entrada, sintiendo su casa más grande y vacía de lo que realmente era. Se detuvo al colocar la mano en el pomo y esperó con falsa esperanza. Tras un tercer timbrar abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con la figura de Emma, cubierta por una ligera capa de agua debido a la fina lluvia que caía esa noche.

Regina no intentó disimular su exasperación, sobretodo porque sabía que a Emma no podía importarle menos. Temblando ligeramente bajo la lluvia, le sonrió con todos los dientes mientras le mostraba el paquete de cerveza barata que traía en la mano. Su chaqueta roja y cabellos rubios estaban empapados pero sus ojos brillaban esperanzadores como siempre. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría quitarle aquella energía positiva.

Emma tuvo que esperar bajo la lluvia en lo que Regina tomaba una decisión y aunque algunos pensarían que era genuina crueldad de su parte, sabía que la alcaldesa tenía mucho en su mente ahora mismo y no le guardaría rencor ni esta ni otras noches en la que la visitaría. Finalmente Regina se alejó de la puerta, dejándola abierta para que pudiese entrar. Emma se limpió las botas en la alfombra y suspiró aliviada al sentir el calor de la casa, sacudiéndose como si fuera una niña.

Regina rodó los ojos al ver la salvadora comportarse de esa forma y caminó en dirección hacia su jardín, sabiendo que sería seguida en silencio. Lo sabía porque como todas las demás noches en las que Emma la visitaba de improvisto nunca se alejaba de su lado, y no importo cuanto exigió, amenazó e incluso imploró, Regina descubrió rápidamente que no tenia escapatoria de aquellas visitas, y como casi todas las noches en las que Henry no se quedaba con ella se encontraba cansada, triste y frustrada tras haberse separado de su mitad malvada, se limitaba a no hablarle y a encontrar un lugar donde acomodarse, y esa noche sintió ganas de contemplar su manzano.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada al jardín y suspiró agotada. Sus ojos se posaron en el árbol frente a ella, sus hojas brillando bajo la luz de la luna, y se sintió llenar de melancolía. Como era de esperarse escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo y un momento después Emma estaba de pie a su lado. Pensó en sentarse junto a ella pero se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba por lo que se alejo unos centímetros, riendo torpemente. Pasó una mano por su empapada cabellera y se encontró distraída por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el tejado que las protegía, temblando nuevamente por un instante. Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un destapador y removió con experticia la tapa de una de las botellas para luego extender el brazo y ofrecérsela a Regina.

La alcaldesa vio la botella de la terrible cerveza y luego la mirada de suplica de Emma y no pudo evitar arrebatarla de sus manos, sintiendo su dignidad caer por el suelo y recordando lo que la salvadora le comentó cuando le critico sus horribles gustos. _Es lo único que puedo comprarte con mi sueldo, pero te prometo que algún día te voy a sorprender_ fue lo único que dijo aquel día con una sonrisa y Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla, aun cuando no sabía si era verdad o una cortina y sus gustos eran así de malos. Volviendo a la realidad, Regina suspiró y tomó un primer trago mientras escuchaba la risita de satisfacción de Emma, quien destapó una botella para sí y empezó a beber con la poca delicadeza que muchas veces la caracterizaba.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente mientras las dos mujeres se acompañaban la una a la otra. De vez en cuando Regina miraba disimuladamente a Emma, quien miraba con una sonrisa el manzano como si estuviese experimentando gratos recuerdos, el cuerpo temblándole de vez en vez. _Aun con la cabeza en las nubes tienes esa exasperante positividad y esperanza pintada en el rostro Swan_ pensó Regina con un resoplo, llamando la atención de Emma la cual se volteo y torció la cabeza en forma de duda. Al ver aquellos grandes ojos, cabello mojado y boca apretada llena de cerveza Regina tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que no la viese estallar en risas.

"Qué?" Preguntó Emma, tragando forzosamente. Esto no evitó que volviese a llenarse las mejillas.

Regina solo pudo negar con la cabeza, frustrada por no encontrar la fuerza de enojarse con Emma esta noche. "A veces eres todo un personaje Swan, lo sabías?"

Emma abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. "Eso es un elogio, verdad?" Preguntó mientras temblaba. "Eso suena como un elogio. Creo que me lo tomare como un elogio."

Antes de Regina poder responder Emma tuvo otro ataque de temblores, haciendo que la alcaldesa rodara los ojos "De casualidad te gustaría una toalla?"

"Si!" Exclamó Emma de prisa. Se aclaró la garganta e intento mostrarse indiferente, fallando terriblemente. "Digo, no es que sea una emergencia ni nada, así que no tenemos que pararnos ahora mismo si no quieres. Si te quieres quedar viendo tu manzano aquí voy a permanecer. Mi historia no va a terminar conmigo muriendo de hipotermia así que no te preocupes"

Ni siquiera el duro rostro de Regina pudo evitar ablandarse al escuchar aquellas palabras. Movida por aquella bondad y aspecto desaliñado no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle ligeramente, agradeciéndole sin palabras. Sin embargo aquel intercambio duro poco ya que la alcaldesa saltó para atrás, aterrada cuando vio que Emma se inclinaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

"Swan! Que estás haciendo?!" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Intentando abrazarte?" Respondió Emma, encogiéndose de hombros "Pensé que teníamos un momento o algo así"

"Si lo teníamos, pero eso no quita que estés empapada!" Explicó Regina con el mentón en alto y la mirada llena de reproche. "Ten un poco de dignidad."

"...oh!" Fue lo único que respondió Emma, quien tardo más de lo necesario en entender la situación. Sonrió con todos los dientes y se paró con poca gracia mientras exprimía un mechón de rubios cabellos, el exceso de agua salpicándole las botas. "Eso significa que el momento de compañerismo terminó y llegó la hora de buscarme una toalla? No es que tenga prisa pero podríamos salir del tema de la toalla en tan solo un minuto si vamos a buscarla ahora mismo."

"Por todos los cielos" Murmuró Regina exasperada, dándose media vuelta para entrar a su casa. Un par de metros detrás suyo la salvadora la seguía con una sonrisa y un sonoro goteo que, en cualquier otra noche menos esa, sería el detonante de un terrible intercambio de gritos y magia. Pero con el tiempo Regina aprendió a no librar batallas que no podía ganar y Emma ya era la victoriosa esa noche pues había logrado su cometido de darle su compañía y sacarle una sonrisa, y no importaba cuanto lo intentase, Regina no podía ni cambiar esa situación ni mentirse a sí misma diciéndose estar molesta pues agradecía de todo corazón que Emma estuviese aquí para ella, como muchas otras veces también estuvo y solo fue desagradecida. Pero como muchas veces no todo era perfecto y Regina aprendía, a pasos lentos pero seguros, a ser una buena persona para alguien que tuvo, tiene y tendrá tanta carga emocional como ella , y que también se merece afecto de vez en cuando. La otra alternativa era evaporarse la una contra la otra y cuanto menos esa debía ser la ultima opción.

 **Fin.**


	2. Cap II

**Imperfecta Amistad**

 **II**

Regina manejaba ensimismada por las calles de Storybrooke, disfrutando la calma que muy pocas veces tenia aquel pueblo. Los transeúntes eran conocidos, nadie corría, nadie gritaba y el cielo claro y despejado no mostraba ningún color tenebroso, por lo que esa noche podía considerarse un éxito. Una vez terminara esta rápida diligencia volvería a su casa con Henry y se relajaría como pocas veces podía hacerlo. Estacionó su Mercedes frente al apartamento y tomó de la guantera las llaves que vino a entregar, gruñendo molesta pero haciendo un esfuerzo por no molestarse con la dueña ya que Swan, como muchos en el pueblo, tenía muchas cosas con que lidiar.

Recordó como había llegado a su casa esa tarde para dejar a Henry, como siempre retrasada, como siempre deprisa, pero a diferencia de días pasados ahora hacia el esfuerzo de no reprocharla, sonreírle (o al menos no destrozarla con la mirada) y ofrecerle sentarse unos minutos para descansar antes de salir corriendo donde sea que el deber la llamara. Para su sorpresa la salvadora se encariñó rápidamente con esa metodología, sonriéndole con todos los dientes y esperando pacientemente por la copa de jugo, cidra o vino que le esperaba.

Sin embargo hoy Charming pasó a recogerla de improvisto por una situación en el bosque que la requería de inmediato por lo que Emma se arrojó la sidra en la boca, se despidió con las mejillas llenas y salió disparada por la puerta mientras tocia frenéticamente. No fue sino hasta que Regina dejó de reírse en la privacidad de su cocina que se dio cuenta que las llaves del escarabajo amarillo se quedaron sobre la mesa y como fue de esperar, la tarde se volvió noche y nadie se manifestó para recogerlas, por lo que la alcaldesa decidió poner en riesgo su noche de paz y hacer su buena acción del día.

Entró al apartamento y subió las escaleras mientras jugaba con las llaves entre los dedos, pensando en durar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. _El pirata se mudó con Swan así que si todavía esta con Charming de seguro te tocara lidiar con él y la noche no está para eso_ se dijo a sí misma, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento. Al llegar a la puerta buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta la copia de la llave que Emma le había dado ( _Siempre eres bienvenida_ le dijo aquel día, con los ojos enormes y llenos de expectativa) y decidió entrar sin tocar a fin de que nadie supiese que estaba ahí y solo le tomase un segundo tirar las llaves en la mesa y salir corriendo.

Por supuesto Regina sabia que un segundo era todo lo que se necesitaba para arruinar un buen día pero algunas veces la gente se confía demasiado, por lo que esa noche le tocó aceptar que fue su culpa el no tocar y encontrarse a Emma caminando en su dirección, vestida en lencería negra y con un andar que solo podía describirse como una mujer que no había usado su caminar seductor en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Bienvenido al muelle Swan Capitán Jones, donde cuidaremos de su barco con mucho cariñ-" Emma detuvo en seco su (algo confusa e incómoda) fantasía al encontrarse con el rostro de completa apatía y decepción de Regina. Petrificada por unos segundos, su única reacción fue saltar en dirección al sofá que tenia al lado, fallando por unos centímetros y cayendo al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

 _Tú te lo buscaste Regina_ Se dijo la alcaldesa en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza y se frotaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Caminó en dirección a la cocina y lanzó las llaves con fuerza sobre la mesa, sonando en toda la sala. El sonido hiso que Emma asomara la cabeza desde detrás del sofá, vergüenza pintada en todo su rostro.

"Regina, hola!" Exclamó mientras intentaba sonar casual, cosa que debía saber, era imposible en aquel momento. "No te... no te esperaba. Por favor, siéntete como en casa!"

"Estoy más que segura que no me esperabas Swan." Respondió Regina sin mirarla. Hiso un gesto con la mano y sobre el mueble se materializó una bata blanca. Emma chilló y se abalanzó sobre ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez cubierta salió de su escondite y se acercó temerosamente hacia la alcaldesa mientas sentía su rostro arder.

"Hola Regina!" Repitió, mostrando lo nerviosa y agitada que estaba. "Que te trae por aquí?"

"Pues vine a traer las llaves que dejaste en mi casa." Empezó la alcaldesa mientras caminaba por la pequeña cocina. "Y ahora que fui testigo de lo que serán mis pesadillas por los próximos días voy a tomar una copa de este vino barato que tienes, respirare profundo varias veces y me iré de aquí, que te parece?"

"Mis llaves! Sabía que eventualmente iban a aparecer!" Exclamó Emma risueña, corriendo hacia la mesa para tocarlas como quien se reencuentra con un valioso objeto. "Gracias!"

Regina no respondió, limitándose a servirse del horrible vino que tenía a mano. Su boca estaba a centímetros de la copa cuando notó que Emma aun se encontraba de pie al lado de la mesa, tensa y con ansiedad. Rodó los ojos con tal fuerza que sintió dolor detrás de la cabeza y sirvió una copa en el asiento de al lado. "Swan, podemos actuar como adultas y no sacar esto de proporción? Cálmate!"

Emma se sentó y se abrazó a si misma mientras le sonreía una tímida sonrisa. "Gracias Regina, aunque no estoy agitada por eso. Es solo que..."

 _Por favor no digas nada raro, por favor no digas nada raro, por favor no digas nada raro_ se decía Regina en la cabeza, incapaz de aguantar más por esta noche.

"Quiero mucho... Amo a Killian y quiero ser alguien especial para él, pero honestamente soy un desastre y la mitad de las veces no sé lo que estoy haciendo cuando se trata de relaciones. Antes era una experta en todo eso de, bueno, tu sabes" se apuntó a si misma de arriba a abajo, "pero con el pasar del tiempo en Storybrooke algunas veces apenas me reconozco y esto de tener a alguien en mi corazón me hace actuar como una anormal a veces."

Regina exhaló disimuladamente y miró de reojo a Emma, quien se veía notoriamente deprimida. La alcaldesa nunca dejaba de sorprenderse como las facciones de la salvadora era tan expresivas, pues su rostro de tristeza era tan desalentador que la obligó a responder. "Es en serio Swan?"

"Vamos Regina, eso ya es muy cruel, incluso para ti." Murmuró Emma cabizbaja, incapaz siquiera de enojarse en ese punto.

"Me entone mal, lo lamento." Aceptó Regina, quien realmente no quería sonar tan cortante. Se aclaró la garganta e hiso lo posible por pensar bien sus palabras. Finalmente (y quizás fue la mirada patética de Emma), decidió sacrificarse y tomar un enfoque diferente ya que esta noche no podía ponerse peor. "Swan, cuando fue la última vez que me viste usar uno de mis vestidos apretados con escote ridículo?"

Emma estalló en risas de tal forma que empezó a toser, intentando contener el vino. "Qué?!"

"Ya me oíste." Dijo Regina con voz altanera, fingiendo no estar entretenida con los cambios de humor de Emma. "Cuando fue la última vez que me viste con un vestido de esos?"

"Hace mucho supongo." Respondió Emma, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

"Y aun así Robin y yo estuvimos felices por mucho tiempo." Dijo Regina, sintiéndose en paz con los buenos recuerdos que tenia de Robin." Y si eso fue conmigo, que te hace pensar que un hombre que duró años, AÑOS, de puerto en puerto, de bar en bar y de falda en falda y que ahora está vuelto loco por ti, querría algo más que estar contigo así como estas ahora, anormal y todo?"

El rostro de Emma se iluminó como el sol. "Regina..."

"Así que, si quieres hacer esta... _película de terror_ de la que estoy loca por salir, hazlo porque quieres, no porque piensas que eso es lo que él quiere. Por todos los cielos Swan, ya estamos viejas para esto y ya hemos lidiado con demasiado como para preocuparnos por cosas como esta, así que toma mi consejo: relájate, ten plena seguridad que el pirata no se irá a ningún lado y se feliz con lo que ti- Swan? Swan que estas hac- Swan, TE JURO que si te me acercas...!"

Regina apenas pudo terminar la amenaza pues Emma se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras reía a más no poder. Regina se quedó petrificada, recordándose porque ya nada la sorprendía en Storybrooke.

"A veces eres tan buena conmigo Regina." Suspiró Emma, rebosante de felicidad.

"Por favor deja de hablar." Murmuró la alcaldesa entre dientes. De repente se escuchó un toqueteo en la puerta. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par y sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre ella. _Ay no!_ gritó su cerebro.

"Swan, estas aquí amor?" Se escuchó la voz de Hook desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que el pelo de la nuca de Regina se erizara.

Repleta de confianza y felicidad, Emma soltó a Regina y le levantó un pulgar mientras le deletreaba un _gracias_ con los labios. Se paró en la sala y empezó a soltar la bata, ignorando la mirada de horror de la alcaldesa. "Aquí estoy Capitán Jones. Bienvenido al puerto Swan. Listo para estacionar su nave?"

 _Esta fue la noche que te buscaste Mills!_ se culpó nuevamente Regina antes de escapar en una nube purpura a toda velocidad, aborrecida por las cosas que tenía que ver y lidiar en esta vida, convencida de lo injusto que era que ningún otro héroe tenia que lidiar con problemas de esa índole. _Ya se acabaron los dragones, monarcas manipuladores y desastres naturales_ se dijo. _Estas son las buenas acciones que quedan._

 **Fin.**


End file.
